1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data-setting system that has operating elements associated with respective functions for setting modes of generation of musical tones, such as tone colors of musical tones, and effects selectively applied to musical tones, a data-setting method, and a recording medium storing a program for executing the method.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a data-setting system of this kind (first conventional data-setting system), in which, to change any one of functions for setting modes of generation of musical tones associated with respective operating elements, first, an edit operating element is operated, then edit screens displayed on a display device are switched sequentially from one to another by operating a cursor operating element, a paging operating element, a dial operating element, an enter key, and so forth, until a desired function screen displaying various functions is displayed, and a desired one of the functions is selected.
A second conventional data-setting system employs an assignable controller or an assignable switch which is capable of assigning a function for directly calling a predetermined tone color, or outputting a predetermined parameter value to one of operating elements.
A third conventional data-setting system employs a technique of assigning a function to a foot switch.
In a fourth conventional data-setting system, a predetermined function screen is displayed by continuously operating a predetermined operating element.
Further, in a fifth conventional data-setting system, a predetermined function screen is displayed by operating a predetermined operating element in combination with another operating element.
However, in the above first conventional data-setting system, it is required to operate operating elements, such as the cursor operating element, the paging operating element, the dial operating element, and the enter key, many times to display the desired function screen, and it is difficult to carry out such operation of the operating elements during musical performance. Therefore, this data-setting system is not suitable for operation during musical performance.
In the second conventional data-setting system, since a function itself is assigned directly to an operating element, no function screen or edit screen is displayed, and it is impossible to select a function from among a plurality of functions. To assign a plurality of functions to respective operating elements, as many assignable switches or controllers as the number of the functions have to be provided.
In the third conventional data-setting system, it is required to additionally provide a foot switch, and it is impossible to assign more than one function to the foot switch. A variation of this type of data-setting system permits assignment of a plurality of functions to a foot switch. In this variation, however, the functions are switched sequentially from one to another according to the number of times of stepping on the foot switch, so that it takes much time to reach a desired function. Therefore, it is difficult to carry out such operation of the foot switch during musical performance, thus being unsuitable for operation during musical performance.
In the fourth conventional data-setting system, it is required to hold the predetermined operating element or switch on until the predetermined function screen is displayed, and it takes much time to select a predetermined function. Therefore, the data-setting system is not suitable for operation during musical performance.
Further, in the fifth conventional data-setting system, it is required to operate two operating elements simultaneously. If the two operating elements are located remotely from each other, it is necessary to use both hands, which degrades operability of the data-setting system. Therefore, this data-setting system is not suitable for operation during musical performance, either.